Getting ready to scare/On the Scare Floor
This is how the gang are getting ready to scare and on the Scare Floor in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. see a monster moping the floor then grunts and leaves. Mike comes walking Mike Wazowski: Chaloopy, baby! Roz Good morning, Roz. My succulent little garden snail and who we be scaring today? Roz: Wazowski, you didn't file your paperwork last night. arrived towards Mike Pinkipoo: You okay? Mike Wazoski: Oh, that darn paperwork. Wouldn't that be easy if it all just blew away. Roz: Don't let it happen again. Pinkipoo: You know, Mike Wazowski, you need to be less careless. Mike Wazowski: Yes, I know, Pinkipoo, to Roz and well, I.. Uhh. I'll try to be less careless. Roz: I'm watching you, Wazowski. Always watching. Pinkipoo: Whew, she's nuts. Mike Wazowski: Same here. Roz: Always! puts on his hard hat Celia: P.A. All Scare floors are now active. Assistants, please report to your stations. puts a scream canester onto the station. Pinkipoo gets a card and swipe it then a door comes. The other assistants pull out thier cards and swipes then and the doors come. The station arm rises and grabs the yellow door and lands on Mike's station. The other doors land on thier stations. The screen shows a map of Earth and red line on the Eastan seaboard Jerry: Okay, people, Eastern Seaboard coming on-line. windows close just as the gang arrive Jerry: We got scarers coming out! gang and assistants stand and then, Sulley and the other scarers arrive Pinkipoo: Whoa, they're so awesome! scarers got to thier spots then turn to face the doors. The assistants goes to the scarers. Sulley cracks his fingers. A monster named Claws Ward unsheathes his claws and Grolws. An assistant puts false monster teeth in the Mouth of a monster named Bob Peterson and he grolws at the camera. Fungus pulls down backgronds and Randall blends into them. A monster named Augustus "Spike" Jones inflates his spikes and growls. Ricky is with his assistant brushing his teeth. A monster named Ted Pauley puts on his eyes. One of his eyes pop off and Ted's assistant puts it back on Foiletta: Look at them go. Liam: Yeah. and Meg sees the screen showing the monsters on the scare team board. Sulley turns to see Randall Sulley: Hey, may the best monster win. Randall: I plan to... bell rings and the assistances activate thier doors Jerry: We are on in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2.. "One " horn sounds as the light is on a picture of a monster scaring. Sulley, Randall and the other scarers go towards the doors Mike Wazowski: You're the boss, you're the boss, you're the big hairy boss. Pinkipoo: for Sulley Good luck in there. goes in. Randall goes into a door and the Scarers into thier doors. Ryan, Meg and the others hear screaming and the canister is filled up. Sulley comes out Sulley: Oh, I'm feeling good today, guys. scare totals are 99, 515 Sulley: Yeah! Pinkipoo: Whoa! Mike Wazowski: Atta boy, atta boy. Another door coming right up. ejects the Door. To Randall, he looks at the screen and he is still behind Sulley Randall: growls Fungus: You're still behind, Randall. You know, maybe I should realise the scream intake vaule... Randall: Just get me another door! Fungus: Ah! The door, yes, door. comes out of the door while the kid is screaming. The assistances are carrying around Scream canisters and giving the scaerers doors. The monsters are scaring children. To Waternoose Waternoose: Well, Jerry, what's the damage so far? Jerry: We May actually make our quota today, sir. Waternoose: Hmm. First time in a month. Jimmy. He sees the scream gange going up then down Jimmy: Huh? door buzzes and Claws comes out of the door, screaming then crying Jimmy: What happened? Claws Ward: The kid almost touched me! She got this close to me! Jimmy: She wasn't scared of you? She was only six! Claws Ward: I could've been dead! I could've died! Jimmy: Claws Ward Keep it together, man. Foiletta: was watching Claws Ward Looks like he got a dead door and the kid who was 6 wasn't scared of him. Ryan F-Freeman: A monster who is scared of kids? Foiletta: Yes. Jimmy That's one dead door. It's no longer any use now. Jimmy: You're right! whistles HEY! WE'VE GOT A DEAD DOOR OVER HERE! Needleman: We're coming! Smitty: Coming! Needleman: Look out! Smitty: Out of the way! Needleman: Coming through! Smitty: Excuse us! whimpers as he put on yellowtape on the door Jerry: We've lost 58 doors this week, sir. Waternoose: Oh, kids these days. They just don't get scared like they used to. Needleman: Let her rip! door gets shreddered. The monster makes blubbering sounds as he goes through a door. To Randall after he exit the door after scaring a kid Fungus: Uh, sir? Randall: What?! Fungus: Look. looks at the screen and he is in lead Celia: P.A. Attention. We have a new scare leader: Randall Boggs. Scare assistants: cheering sees Mike filling canisters of Scream and Sulley comes out, cracking his knuckles Sulley: Slumber party. chuckles Meg Griffin: Nice one. Mike Wazowski: Whoo! Foiletta: Good one, Sul. numbers change and Sulley is back on top of the leader board Celia: P.A. Never mind. assistants run to Sulley Randall: Hey, watch it! high fives the assistants Pinkipoo: I'd expect nothing less from you, Sulley. Waternoose: Well, James, that was an impressive display. Sulley: Oh, just doing my job, Mr. Waternoose. Course I did learn from the best. two laugh Randall: Fungus If I don't see a new door in my station in 5 seconds, I will personally put you THROUGH THE SHREDDER! Fungus: screams Charlie: Hey, Wazowski, nice job! Those numbers are pretty sweet. Mike Wazowski: Are they? You know, I hadn't even notice. Pinkipoo: How's Georgie doing? Charlie: He's doing great! I love working with that big guy. George: Keep the doors comin', Charlie. I'm on a roll today. Charlie: George and I are like brothers. Ryan F-Freeman: That is the same for me and Cody. turns to the other way and Charlie notices a sock on Geroge's back Charlie: gasp 2319! We have a 2319! Foiletta: What's 2319, some sort of number? Sci-Ryan: Maybe it's a code. rushed over and pushed the red button alarm blares as the window shutters open Computer voice: PA Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! camera is on George Female P.A.: George Sanderson, please remain motionless. Prepare for decontamination. George Sanderson: Get it off! Get it off! Jerry: Duck and cover, people! and Milly took cover as well as Ryan's friends. The CDA Agents burst through the windows Waternoose: Oh, not the CDA. Pinkipoo: cover CDA? Foiletta: cover That stands for Child Detective Agency. nods and hides. Outside, a CDA van arrives and the agents come out CDA Agent: Move, Move, Move! the scare floor CDA Agent: Coming through Please. Step aside. CDA Agent 2: Keep clear of the contaminated area. watched as the CDA headed for George CDA Agent: There's a 2319 in progress. Keep the area clear. CDA Agent 1: Coming through. Watch yourself. CDA tackles down George, as he whimpers, an agent picks the sock up with large tweezers CDA Agent 2: Stand back. CDA Agent 4: Careful. agent places the sock on the floor and the two agents placed a metal dome on it, drilling it in place then gets clear as another agent pressed the detonator button Waternoose: Ah! Mike Wazowski: and covers his eye Foiletta: her eyes Eep! Pinkipoo and Thomas: shut their eyes Guh! muffled explosion is heard and Ryan peeks with Meg. Foiletta and Pinkipoo peeks along with the rest of the group. The two agents unscrew the metal dome to reveal that the sock is ash. The agent hoovers the ashes up CDA Agent: All clear. Situation is niner-niner-zero. Ready for decon. George: relieved Hey, thanks guys. That was a close one. CDA agent: Ok. shave and shower George George: (yelling) it's done, George has got his fur shaved off and wears a protective cone. The agent turns George around and removes the plaster off his back before turning him to face the camera George: (screams in pain) Ryan F-Freeman: Oooh. That's gonna leave a mark. Foiletta: That's gotta hurt. Cody Fairbrother: You and me both, F-letta. Jerry: Okay, people. Take a break. Gonna shut down for a half hour and reset the system. Waternoose: An entire scare floor out of commission. What else can go wrong? gets his drink Waternoose: Oh. What a day. Sulley: You're just going through a rough time, Sir. Everyone knows you're gonna get us through it. Pinkipoo: Sulley's right, Mr. Waternoose. Waternoose: Tell that to the board of directors. a sip of his drink James, Ryan, Pinkipoo, this company has been in my family for three generations. I would do anything to keep it from going under. Pinkipoo: So would we, sir. Waternoose: Say. I could use James' help with something. Sulley: Anything, sir. Waternoose: You see, we hired some new Scare recruits and frankly, they're.. they're um.. Uh. Foiletta: Inexperienced? Waternoose: No, they stink! Sulley: Uh-huh. Waternoose: And I thought maybe, you might come by tomorrow and give them a demonstration. Show then what it takes to be a top scarer, huh? Pinkipoo: Sulley will start with the ol Waternoose jump and growl. roars, Making Waternoose drop his drink Waternoose: Ha! Ho, ho, yes. Now that's my boy. and Sulley chuckle as Pinkipoo nodded in agreement Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Pink. Looks like they are getting along like me and my love Meg. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. time later, the bell rings Jerry: Let's go everyone. All doors must be returned. No exceptions. Mike and Sulley with Ryan and his team Ryan F-Freeman: I am impressed by that, Sulley. Mike Wazowski: I never seen anything like this. You are on a roll, my man. Sulley: Another day like this and the scare record's In the bag. Mike Wazowski: That's right baby. doors return. to the locker room Pinkipoo: Sulley, whatcha got there? Mike Wazowski: So, get this. As if dinner wasn't enough, I'm taking her to a monster truck rally afterwards. Pinkipoo: That sounds promising, Mike. Sulley: Nice. Mike Wazowski: What's your agenda? Sulley: I got to go home and work out some more. Ryan and Meg: Again? Mike Wazsowski: You know there's more to life then scaring. [] Ohh. Can I borrow your oderent? Sulley: Yeah, I got uh.. smelly garbage or old dumpster. Mike Wazowski: You got low tide? Sulley: No. Mike Wazowski: How about wet dog? Pinkipoo: Wet Dog on a corner I see Wet Dog. Sulley: Yup. Stink it up. gives the can of Wet Dog oderent to Mike Sulley: Thanks, Pink. Pinkipoo: Anytime. Ryan F-Freeman: That is nice of you, Pinkie. thier way out Mike Wazowski: You know, I am so romantic sometimes I think I should just marry myself. Sulley: Give me a break, Mike. Mike Wazowski: What a night of romance I got ahead of me. Tonight is about me and Celia. Ooh, the love boat is about to set sail. [ imitating ship horn ) Cause I got to tell you, buddy, that face of hers, it just makes my heart go... Yikes! Roz: Hello, Wazowski. Fun-filled evening planned for tonight? Mike Wazowski: Well, as a matter of fact... Roz: And I'm sure you filed your paperwork correctly... For once. closes his mouth Roz: Your stunned silence is very reasureing. leaves Mike Wazowski: Oh no. My scare reports! I left them on my desk and if I'm not at the restaurant in five minutes, they're going to give our table away! What am I going to tell... Celia Schoopsie-Poo. Celia Mae: Hey, Googley Bear. Wanna get going? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan